The Betrayal
by Tigeolf
Summary: Ron betrays harry. Oneshot.  Ron/Voldemort


~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I don't own harry potter, or any of the other characters~~~~~~~~~

Tom, I don't want to do this anymore!"

"But Love, it's just two more days. And then you can prove that you are not like your family. That you are mine."

"I don't want to wait. Why should we? Aren't you the most powerful wizard ever since Slytherin himself?"

"That is quite enough! I can tolerate no more of this. In two days we will show the world who you really are. Alright, look you should get back. They will notice your absence."

"I don't want to go home. It's not like they notice me. Potter has all his little fan girls drooling after him and the mudblood is with Percy all the bloody time now. They don't care about me just like I don't care for them."

"Do you really want to stay?" the older man said raising an eyebrow. Voldemort had decided that the way he came out of the cauldron in their fourth year was unappealing to his lover. He now looked almost exactly the way he looked in his teenage years. He sounds more amused than pleased.

"Of course I do, maybe we could go somewhere more private though." The young man purred out. A hint of suggestiveness lined his voice. A smirk appeared on his face.

Voldemort had always caught on to things very quickly and this was no exception. He looked up from his seat in his throne room and his face soon mirrored a sly smirk of his own. He followed the pull on his arm into his favorite room of his mansion. The bedroom.

** A few hours later**

"My god Tom, we've never done that before. Where'd you learn that?"

"Well I aim to please you, don't I? Oh look Love, Charlie Brown holiday specials. You're going to like these."

"My Lords . . . uh forgive my interruption . . . but The Order has stormed the mansion. We can not hold them off much longer."

"Tom, maybe we ought to get up and help them out."

"Damn, it would be during my favorite show too."

"Is there anything else you need to tell us Severus?"

"Yes my young master. Potter and your other classmates are here as well."

"Very well then go back and aid those on our side. We will be down in a moment."

"Looks like you get to make your debut earlier than I expected."

"Well come on let's go." Voldemort looked over due to the lack of warmth that he had just a few seconds ago. He looked his youthful lover up and down and wished silently that they didn't have to go down again. The young man was already dressed in his special death eater's robe. He chuckled deeply.

"Alright." He said getting up, grabbing his silk robes and tossing them on. "Let's go."

"EXPELLIARMUS..." the sounds of voices shouting random curses were heard throughout the entire house. The two men hurried as they heard a loud crashing coming from the throne room. They forced the doors open and looked at the scene playing out before them. They were down seven death eaters. The order had them out numbered three to one.

Voldemort and his love looked at each other, the same idea in their mind. A doubled shout of "ENOUGH!" rang through the room and all death eaters bowed down to honor their masters.

"Potter, I might have known that you would interrupt our time together."

"Shut up, you have no right to complain. Where's Ron?"

"Ron? I haven't taken anyone recently."

The young man behind him cleared his throat to remind him of their activities earlier. The man stepped closer to the Dark Lord, wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

"Well that's not entirely true Tom." He whispered in his lover's ear. 

Voldemort turned his head and smiled. "I don't think us making love counts Pet." He pulled the younger man up against his body making his arousal well known by grinding their hips together. He looked down at his youthful lover, his eyes gleaming with lust.

"Ew, gross, but now its time for me to kill you." 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Oh wait I'm not sorry."

Harry looked like his mind had just exploded. But the realization that the guy beside Voldemort sounded familiar snapped him from his stupor.

"Who are you?"

"Someone you once knew very well Potter. As a matter of fact you used to share everything with me. All of you trusted me and I betrayed you. I was nothing but a tool to you. None of you actually cared for me. And now you ask where your so called friend is? Well behold Harry. For I am Ron." He stepped from his place beside Voldemort and removed his mask and hood. And indeed there was the red hair and freckled face of Ron.

"Lovely speech Pet. But next time try to keep it a bit shorter." Voldemort applauded.

"Ron, move out the way."

"No, Potter."

"Love this is my battle, I have to do this in the end. I trust you can take care of all the others?"

Hermione snorted. "he can barely levitate a feather. How is he going to finish us off? Besides the odds are in our favor."

"Not anymore Mudblood, avada kedavra!"

The fighting broke out once again; Ron's spell work had improved greatly while he and Voldemort were dating. Ron had been training for two years for this moment. The moment where his lover finally got rid of that pest that has been annoying him from the beginning.

Now it was only Harry and Voldemort left standing. Around them were the bodies of the ones Ron had once known and loved. His parents, his brothers, excluding the twins, even his younger sister. He had been the cause of their deaths and he felt nothing. Now he watched his lover and his ex-friend exchange curses. It all seemed to be in slow motion as Voldemort's wand was knocked from his hand. Tom made a dive for his wand but Harry had been a step ahead of him. And now the Dark Lord was on his knees looking up at the Brat who wouldn't die's. The boy's wand pointed down at him.

"Well go ahead Potter finish me."

The boy raised his wand again and started to say curse that would end Voldemort's life. He shut his eyes and waited to hear Potter finish the unforgivable curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort opened one eye and saw Potter falling slowly to the ground. He looked to where his lover was standing. Ron stood of to the side, panting heavily, his wand raised.

"Pet, are you alright? You do know that I wanted to do that right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But when I saw him, I just couldn't stand being without you." Ron made his way to where Voldemort was kneeling. He put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Next enemy you make I'll let you kill him."

"Are you sure there isn't another reason? One that you aren't telling me?" 

"Just one more. Only I get to have you kneeling before me. Now what say the two of us go celebrate in the bedroom?"

"Last one in the room serves as bottom."

"That's not much incentive for me to be first then."


End file.
